


Puppies!

by ZynoZello



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fenris thinks Hawke needs to stop, Fluff, Hawke likes puppies, it cute, no sadness on my page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZynoZello/pseuds/ZynoZello
Summary: Hawke brings home a puppy and Fenris isn't exactly pleased.





	Puppies!

Puppies! Fenris/F!Hawke  
When Hawke had gone out to get new armour, Fenris certainly didn't expect her to come home with anything else aside from maybe a new staff, but when her voice rang out, yelling things like, “be quiet!” or “you’ll wake him up!” accompanied with barking, he couldn't help but groan and dreadfully get out of bed.

He hoped, oh how he hoped, she didn't bring home more puppies. They had _just_ adopted out the last ones and he strictly told her that he would not help with anymore dogs.

Yes, he loved their current dog, though he cringed at the name ‘Apupstate’, but one dog was enough.

As he looked down over the main room, watching her struggle with a mabari puppy licking her face and keeping a hold on her new armour. She was laughing though. Her laughter caused a ghost of a smile to appear on Fenris’ lips.

A lot of times, Hawke would drift off into her thoughts and she would just look sad. He knew she blamed herself for a lot and no matter how hard he tried, ghosts of those thoughts would always remain. At least there was one good thing with Hawke’s obsession with puppies, her happiness.

“Hawke.” Fenris’ voice rang out and Hawke flinched, a guilty expression flashing across her face.

“Heeeey,” she said, placing the puppy down which raced to their mabari hound, who was resting peaceful by the fire.

He let out a long sigh before descending down the stairs, meeting with the guilty-puppy looking Hawke. “You know what I said,” he began.

Hawke quickly replied, “yes, that you wouldn't help with them, _but_ , you didn't say I couldn't take anymore in.”

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We both know that you'll have to go out and I'll have to look after it.”

“Him.”

“What?”

“It's a him.”

Fenris looked at Hawke for a moment, her pulling an innocent face. “My point still stands,” he said.

She frowned and took his hand, pulling towards her before pouting. “Pleeeeaaase, Fenris,” she begged.

“That's not going work on me this time, Hawke,” he said, attempting to take a step away but Hawke snaked her free arm around his waist.

“But Feeeeennnnriiissss,” she whined.

He let out yet another sigh and looked at her. She was pulling a sad puppy face and begging like a child. It was often this exact face that made him cave in, but he wouldn't let it get to him.

“Hawke, I said no,” he replied, attempting to pry her off, but he had to admit that she had quite the grip.

“Fenris.” She said, straightening up as her eyes searched his face, looking for some sort of weakness.

He cocked an eyebrow, looking at her curiously. “What are you up to?” He asked.

“Fine, but you can sleep in the study,” she said, letting go of him. “The dogs get your side.”

His facial expression changed into an amused one before letting out a laugh. “Okay, Hawke, I'll play your game,” he said.

She looked surprised at first then she stared at him with suspicion. “That was easier than expected,” she mumbled before calling over the puppy.

He watched as she struggled to pick up the puppy with her armour in the other hand. He shook his head before taking the armour from her causing a relieved sigh come from her mouth.

“You try to do too much,” he said.

“I do not!” She argued.

He smirked slightly as many things came to his mind. “Fighting the Arishok?” He inquired.

“I was only stabbed in the stomach!” She said, sending him a glare.

He shook his head. “It left a giant scar, may I mention?” He said.

“You find it sexy!” She said, sticking out her tongue before jogging up the stairs, Fenris following suit.

He hummed in reply before continuing on, “you went into the fade willingly and almost made a deal with a demon to become a dragon.”

“Being a dragon would be so amazing,” she said dreamily.

He gave her a long look before shaking his head. “You fought a high dragon.”

“Two, actually.” She said.

He gave her a surprised look. “When?” He asked, “and why haven't I known this before?”

“It was in the Deep Roads,” she said, “I didn't get too hurt, just a scar or two.”

He let out a long sigh. “Yes but what about the dragon at the mine? I specifically remember you complaining about how much your ankle hurt,” he said, “only to find out that you twisted it.”

She groaned, mumbling, “fine, _maybe_ I do too much.”

He chuckled and opened the door for her, Apupstate following her in. She set down the puppy on their bed, him settling down on Fenris’ side.

He rolled his eyes and set her armour down at the desk, turning to look at her. She let out a sigh of relief as she stretched.

“Goodnight, Hawke,” he said before exiting the room, ignoring her pout. Normally, she would get a kiss on the cheek, as she had requested when he first moved in, but they were playing a game. Who would give in first?

~

Fenris sat by the fire, reading a book Hawke had gotten him. If she was forcing him to sleep in the study, alone, he mind as well use the time to catch up on reading.

“Fenris…” he looked towards the source of the voice, seeing Hawke standing in the doorway, pouting.

He chuckled and set down the book. “What do you need?”

“They kicked me out of the bed,” she whined, walking over to him.

He erupted with laughter, shaking his head. “You, my dear Hawke, are special,” he said, pulling her towards him by her waist.

She grinned, replying, “I know I'm special.”

He shook his head again. “What do you want me to do about the dogs?” He asked.

“Can I just, sleep with you? It's cold,” she said with a pout.

He smiled and pulled her down into his lap, causing her to yelp. “Fenris, give me a warning next time!” She said, throwing a playful punch at his arm. He caught it and chuckled, planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

“You normally love surprises,” he said.

“You're a brat.” She said, crossing her arms.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Says the woman who keeps bringing home dogs.”

“They're cute!” She whined.

“I didn't say they weren't cute,” he said, “but you do way too much.”

She frowned and looked down. “I named him Carver,” she said in a soft voice.

He frowned. He wondered why she did this to herself, constantly thinking about the past.

She blamed herself for Bethany, Carver, her mother, and now, Anders. He hated it. He wished he knew how to make her see that she couldn't have done anything, but he didn't know how, and even if he did, he doubted she would listen.

“Hawke,” he said, placing a hand on her cheek. “I'll help with the dog.”

She looked at him with a curious expression before mumbling, “okay.”

It wasn't long before she fell asleep, head rested on his shoulder, snoring softly.

Hawke always wins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of shitty but sh


End file.
